l'histoire du prince
by clo'e clo'e
Summary: pourquoi est ce que Severus Rogue est devenue ce qu'il est? qu'est ce qui a motivé ses choix? venait lire cette histoire pour le savoir.


l'histoire du prince.

Bonjour a tous! Alors, après une FF de Sweeney Todd, j'ai décidée d'en écrire une sur Harry Potter, ou plutôt sur Severus Rogue. Tout comme ma dernière fanfiction, ce sera une espèce de biographie. Elle sera presque complètement occ, et je ne tiendrais pas compte des derniers tomes (ou très peu). Il y aura sans doute dix ou douze chapitres, mais ont verra bien. Oh, en passant, si j'étais J.K Rowling, vous croyez que je serais sur ce site? Sérieusement? Alors je ne possède rien, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire (c'est bien dommage, d'ailleurs). Dernier détail : j'ai l'habitude d'utiliser les noms de personnages d'autres romans, donc ne vous surprenez pas si vous en reconnaissez.

Chapitre 1- Eileen Prince.

Eileen Prince n'avait jamais eu des rapports très cordiaux avec les membres de sa famille. Pratiquement toute sa famille était à Serpentard, elle était à Poufsouffle. Ils étaient tous brillants, elle était dans la moyenne. Ils jugeaient que les sang-de-bourbes et les sang-mêlé avaient moins de valeur que les sorciers de sang pur, elle était amoureuse d'un moldus. Et oui, à quatorze ans, l'âge de la Juliette de Shakespeare, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un jeune moldus. Elle ignorait que son destin serait aussi tragique que celui du personnage de roman.

28 juillet 1959

Oh mon Dieu. Encore cette nausée. C'était affreux. Eileen appuya son visage sur le miroir et éclata en sanglot. Donc, c'était vrai. Elle avait niée l'évidence autant qu'elle avait pu, mais maintenant c'était pratiquement sur. Si ses calculs s'avéraient exacts, et elle était sur qu'ils l'étaient, elle était enceinte de presque deux mois. Bon. Elle avait deux options. Garder le bébé et abandonner ses études pour épouser Tobias, ou bien… il y avait des potions qui pouvait la débarrasser du bébé. Eileen écarta immédiatement cette idée. Elle aimait déjà ce petit être qui grandissait en elle, et puis, c'était l'enfant de Tobias. Elle sorti de la salle de bain, entra dans sa chambre et sortie du papier a lettre.

_Cher Tobias…_

Le 15 aout 1959

Eileen était assise sur le sac, entourée d'une valise et de quelques sacs. Elle avait finalement avouée sa grossesse à sa famille. Si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il le prenne plutôt mal, elle ne s'était certes pas attendue à ce qu'ils la mettent à la porte. Les hurlements de son père résonnaient encore dans sa tête, tout comme les larmes de sa mère. Elle se frotta la tempe. Ça faisait quand même mal de recevoir une tasse sur la tête, surtout quand elle était lancée par un père qui en profitait pour vous traiter de petite pute répugnante. Elle soupira, tendit l'oreille et souri en entendant le bruit familier du Pick-up de Tobias. Une minute plus tard, il sortait du camion, l'embrassai, mettait ses valises dans la boîte du pick-up. Elle soupira encore, mais de soulagement cette fois-ci. Tobias était merveilleux. Il veillerait sur elle et sur leur bébé. Tout irait bien désormais. Il ne restait qu'un tout petit détail à régler. Il fallait qu'elle lui avoue qu'elle était une sorcière.

Toby, mon chérie, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Le 3 novembre 1959

Eileen Rogue était tranquillement assise dans une chaise berçante. En toute honnêteté, elle aurait préférée habiter ailleurs que dans un deux et demi sordide de Camberwell. Dans ses rêves, elle voyait un bel appartement aux murs blancs, avec des plafonds hauts et plusieurs fenêtres larges. Au lieu de cela, elle devait se contenter de ce logement minable, aux murs beigeasses et aux fenêtres qui donnaient sur la cour arrière. Eileen eu honte de ses pensés. Toby n'avait-il pas fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour leur trouver un logement convenable? Ce n'était pas sa faute si il était si peu payé, après tout. Et puis, quand les murs serait repeints, ce serait beaucoup mieux. Elle l'aurait bien fait dès qu'ils avaient emménagés, tout de suite après leur mariage un mois et demi plus tôt, mais dans son état ça n'aurait pas été prudent. Oh, elle aurait pu le faire magiquement, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ça aurait plut à Tobias. Non, en fait, elle était sûre que ça aurait enragé Tobias. Il détestait la magie. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de « ça » chez lui, et que son enfant serait élevé comme une « personne normale ». Bon, et bien, ce n'était pas si cher payé d'abandonner la magie en échange de l'amour et de la stabilité. Alors qu'elle remuait ses sombres pensé, elle senti le bébé remuer dans son ventre. Aussitôt son malaise fut remplacé par une douce euphorie. Pour la première fois, elle se rappela le pamphlet que le médecin qu'elle avait consulté quelques semaines plus tôt. Apparemment, vers la 20e semaines de grossesse, il était bon de commencer à trouver des prénoms. Elle posa son tricot et commença a se caresser le ventre, songeuse. Si son bébé était une petite fille, elle voulait qu'elle s'appelle Candida, comme sa voisine de palier et meilleure amie, Candida Howgego. Si c'était un petit garçon… elle était sur le bord d'avouer qu'elle n'avait aucune idée, quand elle eu un flash : Severus. Elle se souvenait de se prénom, qu'elle avait lu dans le Robert des noms propres, feuilleté lors de vacance particulièrement ennuyeuse. C'était un prénom fort, qui prédestinait a un destin hors du commun. D'autres aurait objecté que c'était un prénom d'empereur Romain détesté par le peuple, mais Eileen ne s'arrêtait pas a ce genre de considération. Elle frotta son ventre avec amour, et, pour la première fois, parla a haute voix a son bébé :

« - j'ai hâte de voir si tu va être une Candida ou un Severus, mon bébé. Je crois que je préférerais la 2e option. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce serait mieux pour toi. » Eileen reprit son tricot en hochant légèrement la tête. Ce genre d'idée était plutôt idiote, non?

Le 9 janvier 1960

Il neigeait dehors, très fort. Eileen était ravie que son bébé soit né le jour d'une tempête de neige, tempête qui était plutôt rare à Londres. Elle regarda le magnifique bébé qui dormait a côté d'elle. Dire que 8 heures plus tôt il était encore dans son ventre! Tobias avait attendue la naissance dans son fils dans la salle d'attente, les avait embrassé tout les deux puis était partie fêter dignement la naissance de son garçon dans le pub le plus proche. Pour la centième fois, elle soupira. Elle détestait tellement quand il buvait, mais pouvait elle lui reprocher de célébrer la naissance de leur premier enfant? Pour éviter de penser a ce genre de chose, elle se remit a regarda son bébé. Il ressemblait tellement a son père avec ses petits cheveux noirs. Par contre, il avait un peu petit quelque chose de son grand-père. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Eileen eu un étrange sentiment de malaise.

« - je ne crois pas que je vais t'appeler Severus, finalement. » pensa confusément Eileen. Mais le lendemain, elle avait tout oublié.

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre. Alors, ça vaut la peine que je continus ou pas? Pourri, correct, génial? Laissez-moi un petit review, si le cœur vous en dit. Et excuser moi pour les nombreuses fautes qu'il y a surement un peu partout, je ne suis pas très douée en orthographe.


End file.
